Trapped in the Closet
by eclarefanaticxoxo
Summary: Oh, Adam. All he wanted to do was show Eli a new comic, but he ended up getting a LOT more than he bargained for. Meaning he got a taste of Eclare. Maybe a little too much...Cute little one-shot.


**This one shot is dedicated to: ****peanutbuttahandjelli**

**Thank you so much for your patience! I'm telling you, school work has been a pain in the you know what.**

**You asked for Adam, so I put a lot of him in here…oooh, you're really going to like this!**

**Anyone else who would like a oneshot dedicated to them, PM me!**

Adam shoved the rest of the croissant his mom had bought him from Wawa into his mouth. While slipping his beanie on his head, he scraped the kitchen chair back against the floor, stumbling out of the chair to get his jacket on. He hadn't been this excited in weeks.

The newest edition of Eli and Adam's favorite comic book came out. Adam had seen it while he was in a store with Drew, and bought the very last copy, earning viscious glares from fellow comic readers. Adam had been proud when he marched up to the cash register and purchased it. Surprisingly, Eli and Adam hadn't known about it, so he knew that this would be a surprise for his best friend.

Adam's mom poked her head around the corner as she watched her son force his feet into his old sneakers. "You heading over to Eli's?" She said it as more of a statement, since that was typically where Adam went if he went out at all.

"Yeah," Adam answered, grabbing the precious comic off the table and placing it carefully under his arm, clutching it tightly. Adam's mom rolled her eyes at his excitement over the comic. She glanced at the clock.

"It's 6:30 now. Be home by 9:15."

"Okay," Adam agreed easily. He pushed the front door open, and sprinted to Eli's house…which didn't take that much effort since he was only a block or two away. As soon as he arrived at the house, he began banging on the door like a maniac.

Cece opened the door, and smiled brightly when she saw Adam. "Adam! How are you, darling?" She leaned in towards him, suffocating him in a hug. Adam hugged back swiftly, and the poked his head around Cece's figure. "Hey, is Eli here?"

"Yup," Cece frowned, looking preoccupied. "He's in his room. And, tell me if you see a mouse or something, ok? I thought I saw one…" Adam hurried to thank and reassure her he would tell her, and then darted around her, running up the stairs. He nearly collided into Bullfrog, who patted Adam affectionately on the back before flattening himself against the wall, trying not to get run over by the eager teen.

Adam finally reached Eli's room, and threw open the door eagerly, his eyes raking all over the area.

Eli wasn't in here.

Adam blinked, confused, and stepped more into the room. Hadn't Cece said he was in his room?

Suddenly, he heard a giggle come from inside Eli's bathroom, which was connected to his room. He noticed the light streaming out onto the black carpet from there. He raised his eyebrow. Eli didn't giggle, and it didn't sound like his tone of voice. Another giggle came out.

And it wasn't Eli's giggle. It was Clare's.

Then he heard Eli mutter something that sounded like "_Fuck,_" and realized what was going on in there.

Leave it to Adam to burst in on Eli and Clare together.

Clare and Eli's footsteps approached Eli's room, and Adam panicked. Without thinking about it, he opened up Eli's closet and threw himself in there.

Unfortunately, Eli's closet had slits in it, so even if Adam didn't want to see what was about to happen, he would have to. He struggled to make himself comfortable before Eli and Clare came in, throwing a couple of pointy hangers out of the way, and moving books so he could settle his bottom on the soft, carpeted floor. He leaned his back against a column of stacked shoe boxes, but because Eli's closet was so crammed, his face was still practically mushed against the closet doors. He was trying to scooch himself back when the lovers came into the room, and he immediately froze.

First person who came in was Clare. Or a person who resembled Clare. Adam's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. Clare was only in her panties and bra, and she danced into Eli's room without a care. Her face was glowing with happiness, and was also flushed, and she flopped herself onto Eli's bed, her messy curls splayed everywhere.

Dear God, Adam hoped they weren't about to have sex.

Next came in Eli. Adam really didn't want to look, but he couldn't control it because of the way he was seated. Eli's shirt was off, revealing surprisingly toned abs. He had jeans on, but his…issue was very obvious, and he didn't bother hiding it. Adam cringed and longed to move, but knew he would make a sound if he did.

Eli headed straight towards Clare, who was lying seductively on her side. He flipped her over and straddled her, bending down to place kisses all over her neck and chest. Clare groaned in pleasure, her back arching. Adam snapped his eyes shut, horrified. He tried tuning out all of the moaning that was coming from Eli and Clare's mouths, but, like his brother Drew, they were loud, obnoxious, and impossible to tune out. And when dialogue started coming out, Adam thought he was going to die.

Clare spoke first, breathing heavily. "You know," she gasped. "I don't appreciate you teasing me."

"Teasing?" Eli cooed, and then did something that made Clare moan loudly and Adam cringe. He still refused to open his eyes, not wanting to see this. "I'm just warming you up, darling."

"Oh Eli!" Clare screamed, and as an involuntary reaction, Adam's eyes flew open. All the blood in his body rushed up to his cheek as he saw what they were doing. Eli's head was in between Clare's legs, in her…area, and Clare gripped the sheets tightly. Thankfully her bra was still on, but her panties were obviously gone, though, thankfully, Adam couldn't see anything. His eyes were frozen wide with shock, and he couldn't seem to close them as Eli continued to do what he was doing and Clare groaned and moaned continuously, occasionally screaming out Eli's name again.

This went on for what seemed like a lifetime, but was only a half an hour.

Eli finally lifted his head, licking his lips suggestively, and making Adam want to vomit when he realized what he was tasting. Clare, still breathing heavily, lifted herself up, and Adam closed his eyes, not wanting to see his friend half-naked.

"It's my turn," he heard Clare purr, and could almost see Eli's smirk wilt into a gulp.

_Oh God, what now?_

He heard the springs on Eli's bed shifting dramatically, and then heard Eli say, "I just love it when you take control, Clare." Adam shut his eyes more tightly, feeling like he was going to pass out. He wanted to get out of here. He needed to. This was so…needless to say, Adam would be scarred. For life.

Eli groaned loudly, and Adam knew exactly what was going on without having to see it. He couldn't believe that Eli had gotten Clare- _Saint Clare_- to give him a blow job. What had happened to his sweet, innocent Christian friend?

"Oh, fuck Clare!" Eli moaned. Adam winced, gripping his hands into fists, sending up silent prayers to God to somehow free him from this torture.

"Clare, I'm about to- I'm about to- oh, God," Eli breathed, and Adam heard him relax into the bed. For a few minutes, there was nothing but the unmistakable sound of kissing, and Adam cracked his eyes opened, thinking it was safe. It somewhat was; even though Clare still had her bra off, Eli's back was covering her, so he couldn't see anything.

Adam watched silently through the slits as Eli rose, and Clare grabbed his covers to cover her body. Adam breathed out gratefully. Eli got up off the bed, and glanced back at Clare. "I'm gonna go clean up," he told her. Clare nodded with a small smile on her lips as she watched Eli travel to his bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, she sighed contently and flopped onto the bed.

A sudden itch began to bother Adam on his head. He grimaced, trying to ignore it, but it seemed to worsen when he did. He stiffened, trying to keep ignoring it, but it was becoming impossible. Finally, he couldn't help it. He carefully rose his hand, but ended up knocking over a shoebox. He cringed as he heard it crash noisily.

Clare shot up off the bed, hearing the noise, her face pale. She scanned the room, looking for the source, and for one moment, her large blue eyes landed on the closet. Adam froze in fear, and then relaxed as Clare averted her gaze somewhere else. Adam couldn't help but notice the huge hickey blossoming on her neck.

"Eli?" she called out tentatively, gripping the covers.

"Yeah," Adam heard him respond.

"I think…I mean, I heard something in your room."

"What?" Eli asked, reentering the room. His hair was in a messy disarray, peaks standing up, and his shorts still had wet dots of…you know what on them. His eyes looked over the room too, but with confusion. "Are you sure you weren't just imagining?"

Clare shrugged. "I probably was. Sorry."

Eli grinned. "Don't be," he ordered, coming over towards Clare again. Adam's stomach flipped as Eli climbed on top of Clare, and he groaned internally. How were they up for another round? Even him and Fiona couldn't last…he checked his watch. Even he and Fiona couldn't last two hours. Jesus.

Adam shut his eyes again, but immediately snapped them open as he felt something on his leg. It felt…furry. And soft. He hadn't felt it before.

He looked down.

It was the mouse.

Adam screeched, shoving open the closet doors and flying out into the room, shaking his leg like a maniac. Clare screamed and shot away from Eli, covering herself with a blanket. Eli didn't say anything, but his mouth hung open and shock, and he had a "what the fuck?" face plastered on. Adam didn't even notice as he continued to shake his leg, making sure the mouse wasn't still on there.

Adam finally calmed down as he realized the mouse was gone. He took a deep breath, and looked up at his two best friends.

Clare's face was still pale and horrified, her lips slightly open. Eli still had his wtf face on, staring at Adam as if he were a Martian. The awkwardness in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Eli tried saying something, but it came out in unintelligible stutters. Clare was still speechless. Adam decided to try and break the ice.

"So, Eli…I got a new comic."

*Twenty minutes later*

"Let me get this straight." Eli grabbed a can of soda from his fridge, cracked it open, and took a long sip. "You burst in to my room, and you heard me and Clare coming in there, then you went into my closet because…?"

"I panicked!" Adam defended himself, drumming his fingers on Eli's counter. Clare sat a far distance from him and Eli, still incredibly embarrassed.

"Yet, when we came in, you didn't say anything because…?" Eli interrogated.

"Because it's not awkward at all to talk to your friends when they're half naked," Adam sarcastically retorted, seeing Clare cringe from the corner of his eye. Eli shook his head and chuckled.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but you should've said something."

"I know." Adam agreed. "I learned my lesson."

"How much…how much where you there for?" Clare asked embarrassedly, her cheeks still pink from so much blushing.

Adam grimaced. "I don't think you want to know."

Clare clamped her mouth shut, but Eli smirked. "Come on, machismo, tell us what you saw."

Adam averted his eyes down to the table, blushing slightly. "Uh…I was there for the…uh…oral part."

Clare groaned and put her face on the table. Eli snickered and patted Adam on the back. Adam cringed away, not knowing where Eli's hand could've been on Clare. He would never be able to look at Eli or Clare the same way again.

Cece entered the room at the moment, her face still looking concerned. "Have any of you guys seen the mouse?"

"Adam has," Eli chimed in, giving Adam a knowing smile. Adam glared at his friend. Clare stayed in her current position.

Cece turned to Adam, her face hopeful. "Where did you see it, honey?"

"In a place I hope to never be in again," Adam muttered.

**Teehee. I liked this one! Took me forever to figure out, but I got it, eh? Review!**


End file.
